Vivre avec Lui
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. Kageyama et Tsukkishima se retrouve à partager le même appartement durant leur première année d'étude. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? [KageTsuki possible]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Colocation**

 **Pairing : Tsukishima X Kageyama**

 **Fandom : Haikyuu !**

 **Date : 10-03**

* * *

Kei Tsukkishima était satisfait. Il avait été accepté dans l'école qu'il voulait, avait réussi ses examens et obtenu un bon appartement. Bon, il allait devoir le partager, mais il l'avait quand même. Il espérait simplement que son colocataire ne serait pas un étudiant fêtard.

Pourtant, ledit colocataire arriva avec une semaine de retard, alors qu'il avait déjà commencé les cours, et Kei n'en crut pas ses yeux :

« C'est une blague ?! Déjà que je t'ai supporté pendant trois ans en tant que passeur, il va falloir que je te vois tous les jours chez moi ?

\- Chez nous. Et oui, désolé d'être tombé dans ton appartement, Monsieur le Capitaine. »

Le blond soupira et remis ses lunettes en place. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme et qu'il accepte la présence du brun pour le reste de l'année minimum. Le fait d'avoir dû s'occuper de l'équipe durant l'année passée l'avait fait grandir en maturité et en sociabilité. Le passeur quant à lui était devenu plus réfléchi et il ne répondait presque plus aux piques des autres. Ils pensaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne le concernait pas. Seul Hinata continuait de le faire réagir, mais c'est parce que c'était une habitude entre eux depuis leur première année.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, l'ex-capitaine reprit :

« Ma chambre est celle du fond. La tienne est à droite. Salle de bain à gauche et cuisine juste à côté du salon.

\- Ok, merci. »

* * *

Un mois était passé, et certaines choses avaient très vite été clarifiées : les courses, le ménage, la télévision, le volume musical et la cuisine.  
5100 yens(*) chacun étaient utilisés par semaine pour la nourriture, et Tobio vérifiait qu'ils n'en dépensaient pas plus.  
Le ménage se faisait tous les dimanches après-midi, gueule de bois ou non.  
La télévision se partageait à un soir sur deux chacun, même s'ils échangeaient parfois leurs tours, et à tous les deux le dimanche.  
Le blond avait aussi été parfaitement clair pour la musique : pas pendant qu'il révisait. La médecine et cet imbécile de Kageyama étaient déjà suffisamment énervants pour qu'ils ne s'associent. Tobio c'était donc mis au casque, copiant un peu son colocataire.

Pour la cuisine, c'était indubitablement le passeur qui y était le plus souvent. Premièrement, il aimait bien cuisiner et le fait que son ex-capitaine apprécie sans se l'avouer ses plats le rendait un peu fier. Deuxièmement, Tsukkishima était juste un affreux cuisinier, réussissant à détruire une poêle la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un essai. Le brun aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas failli faire brûler tout l'appartement aussi. Et troisièmement, Tobio était en étude de commerce. Ce n'était pas une excuse en soi car il y avait beaucoup de notions à comprendre et apprendre, mais c'était l'un des points forts du passeur qui avait donc pas mal de temps libre.

En dehors de cela, ils se préoccupaient de leur propre vie, laissant l'autre tranquille. Ils n'étaient que colocataires, et même leur passé commun de volleyball ne suffisait pas à rapprocher deux caractères aussi contradictoires.

* * *

Les choses changèrent pourtant peu après les vacances d'été, alors qu'ils entamaient leurs seconds semestres. Les deux avaient réussi à passer les premiers partiels et avaient profité des vacances pour revoir leurs familles et les anciens membres de l'équipe de Karasuno. Ils avaient utilisés ce temps pour faire quelques matchs avec la nouvelle équipe de volley de leur lycée, mais cela leur avait laissé un désagréable arrière-goût dans la bouche. Se retrouver de l'autre côté du filet rendait un peu nostalgique après tout.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Kei et Tobio avaient vaguement remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Leur passé avait douloureusement refait surface et le fait d'habiter avec l'autre le leur rappelait assez souvent. Alors ils s'étaient mis à en parler. Des allusions d'abord, puis des souvenirs, et ils parlaient maintenant des actualités de leur sport. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et ce n'était finalement pas si déplaisant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

C'est grâce à ça d'ailleurs que Tobio remarqua le changement de comportement de son colocataire. Ce dernier passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa chambre, ne sortait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne souriait plus –même si c'était déjà rare avant, il faut le dire. A chaque fois que le brun essayait de questionner l'ex-capitaine, celui-ci se refermait sur lui-même, lui envoyant des paroles blessantes, et retournait s'exiler dans sa chambre. Alors le passeur avait commencé à l'espionner pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Sauf qu'une de ses découvertes lui fit complètement péter les plombs.

Il venait d'aller dans la salle de bain et avait voulu se peser, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas pris trop de poids – la nourriture étudiante n'étant pas très équilibrée –, mais il avait vu le chiffre précédent. 62,7kg. Alors que son colocataire faisait 1m91. En faisant un rapide calcul d'IMC(**) dans sa tête, Tobio avait conclu que le blond n'allait vraiment pas bien : il était proche de l'anorexie. Ni une, ni deux, il était sorti de la salle de bain et avait juste eu à ouvrir la porte de gauche pour arriver dans la chambre de son colocataire. Kei s'était redressé de son bureau avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, excédé que le brun vienne dans la seule pièce à lui de l'appartement. Mais il avait vite déchanté en voyant l'air furieux de l'autre. Ce dernier lui attrapa le col et le fit asseoir sans aucune délicatesse sur son propre lit, alors que l'ex-capitaine restait hébété par la vague d'émotion du passeur.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, lui ordonna froidement son colocataire.

\- T'as cru qu'on était devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ? tenta-t-il de contrer.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à te regarder te laisser mourir comme tu le fais en ce moment.

\- N'importe quoi, pouffa-t-il. Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de moi ?

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est grave ?! Tu vas passer en-dessous de la barre des 60kg, bordel ! T'es assez intelligent pour savoir que tu devrais au moins en faire 70 minimum, vu ta taille !

Kei se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors dégage de ma chambre.

Sa voix était grave et menaçante. Pour qui osait se prendre cet abruti qu'il devait supporter à longueur de temps ? De quel droit l'observait-il et d'où se permettait-il de juger sa façon de vivre ? Il ne comprenait pas, et il venait quand même lui faire des remarques à la con. C'était juste aberrant !

\- Apparemment si, tu as besoin de moi, vu que tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi.

La résignation et la pointe de tristesse qu'il entendit dans la voix de l'autre ne l'atteignit qu'à peine, faisant quand même légèrement baisser sa colère.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment, mais c'est bon. Je vais bien, tenta-t-il.

Les poings serrés de Kageyama de lui inspirèrent pas beaucoup de confiance.

\- Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas dans un état aussi pitoyable, je t'en aurais collé une. »

 _Pitoyable ?_ C'était nouveau. Était-il à ce point maigre et pâle ? Il soupira. L'autre l'entendit et décida de se détendre aussi. Puis il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira jusque dans la cuisine. Kei essaya de protester mais son colocataire n'en avait que faire. C'était lui qui déciderait à partir de maintenant, et si Tsukkishima n'était pas d'accord, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table et remarqua que le blond n'avait même pas la force de le contredire. Son état était vraiment critique.

Il se mit à fouiller dans le frigo et sorti une poêle avant de commencer à faire fondre du beurre dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda l'autre.

\- Je te fais un petit-déjeuner. Je sais que tu as sauté le tien ce matin, comme tous les autres depuis au moins deux semaines.

\- Et si je ne veux pas manger ?

\- On va rester comme des cons autours d'une assiette jusqu'à ce que tu te décide.

\- Tu t'es pris pour ma mère ?

\- Est-ce que tu vois des seins quelque part ? »

Le soupir de Tsukkishima fut parfaitement audible pour le brun, et il s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Il avait gagné cette minuscule bataille, mais la guerre serait encore longue.

* * *

 **(*)environ 40€**

 **(**) Indice de Masse Corporelle : échelle qui regarde si vous êtes dans la moyenne selon votre âge, vote poids et votre taille.**

 **Et pour l'explication, c'est qu'une amie a visité une école de médecine aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit que dès le début, le prof à annoncer que les études de médecine pouvaient provoquer "une perte de libido, de la dépression et de l'anorexie". Donc faîtes attention et ne vous noyez pas dans vos études ! :***

 **Et OUI, j'ai quatre jours de retard ! Si vous êtes pas contents et que vous voulez râler, OK : review ! xD**


End file.
